goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tess McFresh Makes a Fake VHS Opening/Grounded
Tess McFresh Makes a Fake VHS Opening/Grounded is a GoAnimate Video with the plot and transcript by Sophie the Otter VGCP. Plot A 15-year-old girl named Tess McFresh makes the Opening to Total Drama Pahkitew Island 1986 VHS Real, NOT FAKE. Suddenly, once her dad Manuel comes home from his office, he realizes that his daughter is using his laptop without permission. Tess soon gets grounded due to what she did. As a result, Sophie, her cousins, and her favorite cartoon characters visit Tess' house and force her to watch, play, and listen to everything not made by either Fresh TV or Teletoon. Cast *Princess as Tess, Woolma Lamb, and Bonnie Wagner *Alan as Manuel *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Dotty Dog, and Ashley Evergreen *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Grover Chestnut, and Zipper Cat *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and Mingle *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon and Laura Koala *Young Guy as Flick Duck, Billy Wagner, Rusty Wildwood, and Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver and Ed *Susan as Double D *Steven as Eddy and Floppy Rabbit *Ivy as Portia Porcupine, Scootch Raccoon, and Patty Rabbit *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose Transcript see Tess laughing on her dad's laptop Tess: "Yeah! I made the Opening to Total Drama Pahkitew Island 1986 VHS, Real NOT FAKE! The VHS tape contains previews for the live-action Popples movie, Maple Town, Maple Town and Pound Puppies on home video, Seabert, and Ovide and the Gang!" cut to the front door with Manuel entering the McFresh household Manuel: "I hope nothing goes wrong in the house. I am gonna check on my daughter." his house enters Tess' room Manuel: "Excuse me Tess, why are you using my laptop without permission?" Tess: "To make the Opening to Total Drama Pahkitew Island 1986 VHS, Real NOT FAKE." Manuel: "Let me check for a moment, please." takes a look at the opening and becomes shocked Manuel: "Oh, My, Freaking god! Tess, you bad girl! That opening was a hoax! TDPI didn't premiere until July 7th, 2014 and will never come out on VHS! Also, Ovide and the Gang wasn't around until 1987! That's it! You are grounded for supermegahyperpahkiplex years! I am closing your YouTube account and then call Sophie and the gang!" Tess: (as her dad closes her YT account) "Noooooooooooooooo! Don't remove my precious account from the face of the Internet!!" closure of the account Tess: "Why?! Why would you do that, dad?!" Manuel: "Because you are a big spoiled troublemaker who never acts her age! I am calling the gang over to teach you a lesson!" Tess: "This can't be happening..." minutes later Manuel: "Tess, some cartoon characters are here to talk to you." Sophie: "Tess, my name's Sophie the Otter! How could you make a fake VHS opening to one of Total Drama's best seasons? You will pay for this, bad girl!". Peanut: "I am Peanut! You know, from PB&J Otter! My cousin's right! You spoiled my modern memories of watching TDPI at my houseboat since last September by making that opening!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter! Bad Girl! Bad Girl!" (Translation: "I'm Butter! Bad girl! Bad girl!"). Jelly: "I'm Jelly Otter. Tess, TDPI first aired in 2014, not 1986. Also, it never came out on VHS, which ended in 2005!" Pinch Raccoon: "It is I, Pinch Raccoon! Ovide and the Gang, one of your "so-called" previews to your fake VHS opening, wasn't around until 1987!" Scootch: "I'm Scootch! Go away!" Flick: "My name's Flick Duck! Cheese and Quackers, Tess! You are the cruelest girl I have ever seen in 7 years of my life! You're going down, big time!" Munchy: "I-I'm Munchy! I'd rather munch on my stick house than view your fake Fresh TV and Teletoon VHS openings!" Roobear: "I am Roobear Koala! Tess, you will not see Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race when it first premieres on TV!" Laura: "I am Laura Koala. You will also lose your Johnny Test stuff for good!" Floppy Rabbit: "I am Floppy! Like I said with Moe and Joe last August, all you invent is Fake VHS openings, which serve no purpose whatsoever!" Mingle: "My name's Mingle! On my way to your house with Roobear, Laura, and Floppy, I was worried by you. Now I am! Anyway, you need to stop with the baloney openings you try to upload on YouTube!". shop is under construction! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1